


【香路】浪费可耻 R

by crownf



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownf/pseuds/crownf
Summary: 一个快乐短打
Kudos: 23





	【香路】浪费可耻 R

*正文：

山治停了下来，从裤兜里掏出一根烟，点好。目光由远及近，掠过不认卒视的乱炖到达紧紧夹住他的蜜色大腿。他本来打算狠狠教训某个肆意乱来的小坏蛋，却没想到是以这样一种方式。

“在此之前——我想知道，你是怎么打开冰箱上的锁的？”山治干燥的大掌握住路飞的腰，附近一道围裙上的结应力散开，挂在路飞臀侧，他有些痒地往前蹭了蹭，更深处被山治撑开，他感到山治的性器在体内又胀大了一些。

山治叹气似的吐出一口烟，竭力维系声音平稳，“我每天至少检查三遍。”

“娜美告诉我了。”路飞含混的回复没有糊弄过山治，稍微多想一下就能弄明白，这事儿多半是路飞死皮赖脸缠得娜美小姐不耐烦了，狠狠敲诈了一笔之后告诉他的，横竖娜美小姐没有损失。

山治这当口也来不及细问，挺身动了数次，觉得这个姿势不得劲儿，伸手勾住路飞的脖子，本来双臂撑在身后水池里的人只与山治往前摁的力气抗衡了很短的时刻。路飞不得不靠向他，手指潮湿又冰凉，探到那丛柔软的金发里，箍在他枕后，同时路飞下面还不停地嘬着他。冷热交替，山治爽得头皮发麻。

“我喜欢这个深度。”路飞喘着在山治耳畔嘶嘶作响，山治有趣地发现，他的船长这会儿做的耳朵都红了，还在一个劲儿地点评，“山治的形状长得很好。”

“你还试过别人的？”知道他是胡言乱语，山治却还是忍不住捉弄地抽了出来，在穴口轻轻蹭，就是不进去，磨得路飞不满地哼哼。

“嗯……没有，好痒啊。”他贴着山治赤裸的胸膛，塌下腰本能地抬起臀部，这在山治眼里几乎是诱惑，“小时候听香克斯跟他的船员说起过，男人下身形状不同，给女人带来的快乐也不一样。”

“小时候就知道这种事了，”山治轻轻吻着他的鼻梁，色情地握住路飞抵在他腹部勃发的性器，拇指和食指丈量起长度，哑着嗓子说，“长这么大……才会做，你也太笨了。”

路飞在他怀里难耐地扭动着身体，他太想解放了，体内没有被别人到达过的深度又因为他自己变换角度，得以全面照顾到，山治每每掠过某处时他就格外舒服。记住那个方位后，他迫不及待地勾着山治往那处戳，深色的皮肤上本就汗得粼粼泛光，此刻连关节都爽得透出红来。

“再深，再深点。”黑发汗得贴在路飞脑门上，嘴里细细密密的喘息，呼出热气氤氲在山治眼底，山治不由一阵得意，路飞各种娇憨的姿态只有他是见得最多的。

路飞的身体又紧又热，肠道滚烫绞着他，像是为他量身定做的肉套子，嘴里呻吟越来越大，他都觉得现在午睡的船员能被路飞叫起来。随着下身起起伏伏路飞上身绷紧贴在他胸膛上，山治现在没穿上衣，胸口被对方的围兜蹭得发疼。

“等一下，你给我把这玩意儿脱掉。”山治托着路飞的屁股，不顾对方快意被打断的反抗，就近把人放在窗台上，细长的手指一撩扣就开了，散在窗棱上，如同一面招摇的旗帜，“你射到上面，以后我做饭裤裆都不得安生。”

借此机会，山治好好欣赏了一番自己耕耘的成果，他常常遗憾自己肤色过于白皙，但此刻却无比庆幸——那人可爱的褐色小屁股正含着自己的白皙性器，随着挺动带出白色泡沫，一切都那么相得益彰。

湿漉漉的

活力四射的

强大而自信的

伟大的未来海贼王，就这样充满信赖地拥抱着他，在他的冲刺下高潮地尖叫。

“呜！！！”

山治亲昵地凑到窗口，吻上路飞伸出厨房的脸颊，如同蛇吐着信子亲吻一颗带露的果实，他扭头向阴影里站着的某人炫耀着。


End file.
